


I'm In Love With My Bestfriend

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: The only thing that changed was the fact that Steve was straight and was dating cheer captain Peggy Carters. But things change few months ago, Steve and Peggy broke up and rumours has it, Steve was in love with someone else.As Sam did his usual morning run, as Sam was part of Track and Field team, Steve brushed past him."On your left!" Steve calls out as he ran pass Sam, Sam could only groan.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 7





	I'm In Love With My Bestfriend

Sam and Steve had been bestfriends since they started school together. They did everything together, from having sleep overs to getting breakfast together, they would always eat together during lunch, they were always science partners till Steve had to stay back a grade because he was failing ever since his father died, but Sam was there for him constantly, from the start till the end. Whenever Steve had any panic attack or he felt down, Sam was there to hold him tight and put him back together.  
  
The only thing that changed was the fact that Steve was straight and was dating cheer captain Peggy Carters. But things change few months ago, Steve and Peggy broke up and rumours has it, Steve was in love with someone else.  
  
As Sam did his usual morning run, as Sam was part of Track and Field team, Steve brushed past him.  
  
"On your left!" Steve calls out as he ran pass Sam, Sam could only groan.  
  
It became a routine ever since the breakup, Steve one day decided to surprise Sam on the tracks and ran with him every morning. Well you can't blame Steve, he was so fit, he was built like a bulldozer, well Steve was the captain of the football team. As Sam took a break by the bleachers, drinking from his bottle, Steve runs over to him.  
  
"You're pretty fast today." Steve said as he caught his breath.  
  
"And as usual, you're faster. You alright buddy?" Sam said as he looks up to Steve who clearly had panda eyes now.  
  
"Can't sleep very well, Ma's been coughing the whole night away again. And Pa's death anniversary is around the corner." Steve shrugs as he grabs Sam's water bottle.  
  
"Dude, you want to take a break from school today? I mean we could skip class, hang out at the arcade and maybe the movies, do the things we love to do." Sam offered.  
  
"Samuel Thomas Wilson is offering Steven Grant Rogers to skip school today?" Steve chuckles as he drank his water.  
  
"Come on, we haven't done this in a long while." Sam chuckles.  
  
"Fine! Let's shower first." Steve said as he grabs his bags and off they went for a quick shower  
  
They decided to drop by the nearby mall and head for the movies and then the arcade. They had grabbed some pizzas and cold beer, currently they're sitting in Sam's basement, laying on his bed feeling tipsy. Sam lays next to Steve as he felt Steve tangling their fingers together, like old times whenever he felt his anxiety kicking in.  
  
"You okay Steve?" Sam asked aa he turns to Steve.  
  
"I'm okay, i just needed something to hold me down." Steve chuckles, his breathing then got deeper.  
  
"Hey, hey you sure?" Sam said as he sat up, pulling Steve up too.  
  
"Yeah i just needed to breathe. I miss doing all of this with you, Sam." Steve breathes out as he looks over at Sam.  
  
"Well ain't my fault you wanted to date Peggy." Sam chuckles.  
  
"See that's the problem, I didn't want to date her, i needed to date her, or she would expose me for who i really am." Steve sighs.  
  
"What do you mean, Steve?" Sam asked as he tilts his head to the side, in a cute way.  
  
"This. You. Me. Us. It's crazy." Steve nearly chokes on the lump in his throat.  
  
"Hey, I'm here. Talk to me." Sam reassures him, squeezing his hands lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry for being a bad friend, i literally left you like that ever since Peggy got in between us, when you're the that was constantly there for me, through it all. And Peggy wanted me too because she wanted to win senior prom, which i didn't want to at all, but she threaten to reveal my secret and all." Steve starts to sob, which Sam pulls him into a hug.  
  
"Whatever secret you have, you can keep it with me. I wouldn't let it out. I'm here for you." Sam held him tight, tighter than they used to, Sam felt Steve breaking apart in his arm.  
  
"I'm so tired and i haven't been sleeping well, and Ma is sick, and i feel like she won't make it. I missed you so much." Steve sobs into Sam's chest, as Sam rubs his back.  
  
"How about we take a nap then, like old times. I can be the big spoon." Sam offered.  
  
"No i want to be the big spoon." Steve sighs  
  
"Fine, you will be the big spoon, come on now." Sam chuckles as he pulls Steve up and walks over to the side of the bed, and pulls the cover and Steve got in first.  
  
As Sam lays against Steve, with Steve hugging him around his waist, resting his head on Sam's shoulder, Sam felt Steve's breathing slows down when he felt a tap on his shoulders, he turns his whole body towards Steve.  
  
"Hmm?" Sam replied.  
  
"You want to know my secret?" Steve whispered.  
  
"What is it?" Sam whispered back.  
  
"This is crazy, but I've been in love with my bestfriend since a long while now." Steve whispered with a smile.  
  
"Barnes?" Sam asked as he tilts his head.  
  
"No. You." Steve replies as he leans down and kissed Sam's soft lips.  
  
It took Sam a while to respond back, when he did, he kissed Steve hard on his lips, Sam threads his fingers in Steve's blonde hair, tugging at the roots, only for Steve to moan into the kiss, Steve then pushed Sam into the bed as he grinds himself against Sam's erection, Sam moans as Steve kissed his neck.  
  
"Fuck!" Sam breathes out.  
  
"Hey language." Steve chuckles as he continues to leave kisses on Sam's collarbone, as he pulls Sam's shirt off.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." Sam breathes out as he placed a hand on Steve's chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" Steve said as he looks up at Sam.  
  
"What's wrong is I'm making out with my drunk bestfriend and the fact that he might blow me soon." Sam pushed Steve off and sat up.  
  
"Sam, I'm not drunk." Steve chuckles.  
  
"Then what is this?" Sam said as he points to himself and then Steve.  
  
"It's me trying to show some love to my future boyfriend. It's confessing to my long time bestfriend that i have been in love with him since ages." Steve replies as he pulls Sam's hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

“Samuel Thomas Wilson, I have been in love with you for a long while now. I thought it was normal to be in love with your bestfriend and just be bestfriend, I remember the night you called me crying and came out to me, that's when I realise hell yeah i'm gay too, and i'm in love with you. You were there for me from the very start, you helped me through it all. From changing to a new school, to being accepted as a football player, and during Pa's death and all my panic attack, you had been there, and then I realized I have always been in love with you.” Steve said as he traced Sam's face with his fingers, tracing his eyebrows to his nose to his cheek bones.

“Then somehow Peggy found out I was gay and she used that against me. I was afraid to be out honestly, what would they think about a gay football captain. So I decided to ditch you and date her, we acted like we were in love, then summer came and football summer camp made me realise one thing, there were gay footballers too and they were accepted for who they are, I then came out to the team and Bucky was there to support me, the team at first was awkward with me, not wanting to share shower time, until Bucky decided to just shower openly in front of me, and everyone was okay with it. When I told Peggy about it and broke up with her, she was pissed and she threaten to tell the whole school until Bucky decided to threaten her back, somehow he had dirt on her.” Steve said as he looks into Sam's eyes.

“But whatever it is, Samuel. I'm in love with you, and I want you to know that. Whatever happens, I want to be with you and only you. The world could kiss my ass, I'm in love with my bestfriend and I'm proud of it.” Steve said as he kissed Sam's forehead.

“Well, what if I wasn't in love with you? What if I was straight?” Sam teased him.

“Well if you were straight, I don't think that boner agrees with you.” Steve chuckles.

“Fine, I'm in love with you too Stevie.” Sam smiles as he leans up and kissed Steve on his lips.

“So are we going to you know?” Steve asked him.

“Well why won't you be sweet, bring me out on a date and ask me out like a gentleman.” Sam teased him as he kissed Steve's collarbone.

“Sure how about we take a nap first, and then I shall bring you out for dinner tonight? How does that sound, boyfriend?” Steve groans as he felt Sam's hot breath against his skin.

“I don't think you can even take a nap now.” Sam whispers as he licks Steve's collarbone.

“Fuck the date. I'm making you mine now.” Steve groans as he pushed Sam down on the bed, grinding against his erection, Sam laughs as he enjoys how hot and bothered Steve gets.


End file.
